


home is where the heart is

by honeybeexx



Category: yoonmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, namjin - Freeform, taekook, vkook, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybeexx/pseuds/honeybeexx
Summary: Where Yoongi and Jimin buy their own apartment and Yoongi recalls certain events in said apartment.





	home is where the heart is

**Author's Note:**

> Check out our tumblr blog : https://youhave1newmessage.tumblr.com/
> 
> There we create text posts about KPOP groups (B.A.P, GOT7, BTS, DAY6 etc) and requests are open!
> 
> This fic is dedicated to Admin Wine.

Yoongi liked the comfort his home had to offer.

Even if it was small and a little cramped - the bedrooms were big enough to house the two of them and it was a roof over his head he had every night when he laid his head on his pillow.

It was where Jimin had walked in when they had been apartment hunting, the back of his head faced Yoongi as he looked around while Yoongi had chosen to stay back and let him decide. The owner spewed out details about the apartment and how it was quite popular now and how he had people coming by daily to see it. Jimin paid him no mind; rather, he had his hands deep into the pockets of his overalls and hummed while he walked around.

Yoongi stayed by the door and focused on nothing but Jimin; he trusted him to know just what they needed. This had been the sixth one they had looked at and, with each one, Jimin would smile that bright smile of his and would kindly decline, saying it wasn’t what they were looking for. Yoongi himself didn’t even know what they were looking for but it seemed like Jimin had it all planned out.

Jimin had pivoted on his foot and with a grin he told the man, who hadn’t stopped talking, that they would take it. With a look around the area from where he stood, Yoongi saw nothing special about this place but he hadn’t thought much about it when he had felt Jimin enlace his hand with his.

The apartment was up on the eighth floor, fifth door to the right as soon as one got off the elevator. The door opened up to the living room, surprisingly spacious with a small kitchen to the left and closet space on the right. Jimin had commented one day that what he liked most of all was the fact that it had an actual balcony.

The sliding doors on the other side of the living room gave way to where the small space housed their washing machine and a storage closet but opening the next sliding door led to the outside world.The balcony wasn’t much: just two chairs and a very small table that had had to be squeezed in but they had often sat there for hours on end, never once tiring of the city noise down below and the view that their apartment offered.

Spending their time outside on their small balcony was how they had met their neighbors who lived next door.

Kim Seokjin and Kim Namjoon were two of the most interesting people Yoongi had ever met. Jimin and Seokjin had instantly clicked and so had Yoongi and Namjoon when the two realized they shared a mutual passion for music and rap. Seokjin had appeared one day, hollering about how Namjoon couldn’t seem to keep any spills off his clothes when he had noticed the new neighbors not three feet away from him.

They had become regulars at the Kim household while they were still settling in, Seokjin enjoying having other people to cook for and, with Hoseok coming over every now and then to help them move in their stuff and help decorate, he had somehow integrated himself into their new friendship.

It had taken them awhile before their new place felt like them. The apartment had come barren; the white walls and the wooden floors lacked luster but, with time, the small apartment began to resemble them in small ways. Pictures would appear in places that weren't there before and Yoongi would notice how the decorations would slowly change with the season and holidays. He could remember how for Valentines Day, everything had suddenly been pink; even the office chair had a pink heart cushion he had begrudgingly sat on.

Their room was the one place that seemed to be left untouched and the only place that Yoongi had made any type of request. He had asked for the walls to be a dark gray and the bed sheets to be the same color and if Jimin could throw some black in there then hey, he’d be fine with it.

That apartment was also the place where he held some of his fondest memories.

He woke up every morning being able to see the sleeping body beside him, where he could stir him awake and ravish him time and time again and not think about everything he had gone through, everything and everyone that had told him that his life was nothing but a waste of space and that he was never going to get anywhere by dedicating himself to music. He was able to hear Jimin’s keen noises and whispers, telling him he was his everything and that he loved him oh so much and Yoongi would often wonder just how he got so lucky.

Everything wasn’t always so perfect though. They were human and there were times where they were at their wits ends, either work or stress or each other, and sometimes they would see the scary sides of themselves. Yoongi remembered how one time he had raised his voice at Jimin, telling him just how obnoxious it was that he seemed to bring in every stranger with just a smile and _God, why can’t you just STOP?!_

Jimin wasn’t one to hold back, quite the opposite of that.

He would stalk his way towards Yoongi, get in his face and tell him off and would rip him to shreds if he needed to but that day, he had been exhausted. He just didn’t have the will in him to let Yoongi know it was just an insecurity of his showing again: the idea of being left behind was always in the back of his head.

But Jimin would never leave him.

He couldn’t.

He loved him way too much. Even as he thought that, his bottom lip quivered and he could feel the tears well up in his eyes to the point that Yoongi had become nothing but a blurry mess.

Jimin had run off after that and Yoongi had regretted everything just seconds after that door slammed against the wall. He had felt his legs move too slow as he ran out to the hallway but when he got there, Jimin had disappeared. Yoongi had called and messaged and even had phoned Hoseok to see if Jimin had holed himself up in his apartment but no, Jimin isn’t here. Did something happen?

He had cut Hoseok off there and tried to dial Jimin’s number for the millionth time. Pacing in their living room, he caught sight of the small jack ‘o lanterns on the shelves and the little witches and goblins strategically placed on their coffee table. The other end just kept ringing and ringing and Jimin’s voicemail would appear but Yoongi kept trying. His nerves were on the fritz and his neck starting to sweat at the thought of Jimin out there, all alone and not thinking correctly.

Grabbing a beer from the fridge, he guzzled it down as he hit the end button and called again. The more he called the more he replenished his empty bottle. Eventually the screen of his phone blurred and he couldn’t see Jimin’s photo anymore and he wasn’t sure whether it had been the alcohol he had consumed or the tears pooling in his eyes. He had somehow ended up near the couch, phone clutched in his hand and his last thoughts were on how much he had fucked up before his mind went dark.

He didn’t remember how he got to his bed nor why the sun was suddenly in his face but he woke up and was suddenly looking at the back of Jimin’s head on his side of the bed as if last night had all been a dream. He knew it wasn’t because his head was pounding and his eyes were still raw but he didn’t hold back when he slipped his arms around Jimin’s body and murmured onto his skin about how sorry he was and how he was a moron for having said what he had said. Jimin just clutched him back and held him in his arms, even as Yoongi continued to apologize onto his neck.

They stayed in bed all afternoon, taking turns on skimming hands on bare skin and placing lips on places that they could reach. Jimin had taken his time in letting Yoongi know at that moment that he was here to stay, he wasn’t going anywhere and that he was all his: in mind, body and soul. Yoongi then made sure that their lips would remind them later on just how many times they had met and if Jimin’s lips were just slightly plumper because of it then Yoongi didn’t mind taking the credit.

In this apartment it was where Yoongi had met Jeongguk. It was a day where the music wasn’t coming to him and he had stared at the paper in front of him for 20-odd minutes, wondering why he was blanking so much. The wind had the window rattling and the thunder outside allowed some light in the room before disappearing all too quickly. It was oddly satisfying; those two elements combining and creating all those sounds.

He suddenly realized that Jimin was out in this storm.

He had gone out, saying he had wanted to try a new recipe that Seokjin had given him but he was missing a couple of key ingredients and that he would be right back.  
His phone was at his ear immediately, heart pounding because the hell was he thinking letting him go out by himself? It wasn’t pouring like this when he left, had it? _Park Jimin I swear-_

If Jimin was out then why could he hear Jimin’s ringtone?

Yoongi stood, body heavy with sleepless nights and too many thoughts, and peeked his head out from the small, makeshift studio he had built to see Jimin’s bright pink hair crouched in front of the couch muttering something. The closer he got, the quicker he realized Jimin wasn’t alone. There was another body there, sitting with long legs stretched out and one of their fluffy towels on top of its head.

Jimin looked up at Yoongi when he had spotted him, eyes large and round and wet. He looked worse for wear, like he had been in a tussle and had managed to escape. The person in front of Jimin turned slowly and all Yoongi could see was wide, scared and tired eyes and bruises on the kids face that were suddenly blossoming in strange colors.

“The hell happened?”

It came out as a hoarse whisper because he was trying to piece the scene to something coherent but he just ended up with more questions than answers.

“Yoongi, this is Jeongguk. He’s going to be staying with us for a little while.”

Jeongguk seemed to not be here. The kid looked towards the balcony door but had the gaze of a man who was living in his mind, somewhere far, far away. Jimin had brought Yoongi over to the kitchen and spoke in soft, fast whispers. He could only catch certain words over the clanging of pots and pans and rushing water as he fixed something quick to eat.

The words _orphan_ and _fight_ and _homophobia_ were thrown around but the more he couldn't hear over the noise, the more irritated Yoongi got.

By the time Jimin had put the rice cooker on, Yoongi was simmering.

Jimins back was tense, muscles all bunched up behind his thin shirt that held on to his skin from the rain and arms flexed as they held onto a plate for dear life. It took him a good minute or two before he released a long, exhausted breath and seemed to slump over the counter. Yoongi wasn't the best at this; at comforting people when they needed it the most. He usually left it to Jimin to handle these types of things but this time, he got his wits together and moved in closer. Wrapping his arms around Jimin’s thin waist, he hid his face in his neck, inhaling the smell of rain water, sweat and just the smallest hint of cologne.

"I was walking back from the market when I heard these strange noises in one of the alleyways. When I looked, there were two guys and they were beating up Jeongguk. I had hesitated damn it," he hissed out the words as his hands clenched and he hit the counter with his fists, the plates rattling because of the force, "all I was thinking about was how pissed you'd be if I didn't come home but they kept calling him all these words and I couldn't help it hyung. I couldn't."

The anger had left his voice and it seemed to melt into exhaustion and sadness.His shoulders drooped as if they held all the world's problems. Jimin was small but he stood his ground when he needed to. Years of dancing and working in odd jobs that required him to use brute strength had toughen his body and it allowed him to have great confidence when it came to one on ones.

The issue was that he despised confrontation. Absolutely detested it and avoided it whenever he could.

"Could you look at me at least?"

Jimin turned, eyes wet and red but fierce. He was never one to be deterred because no matter his soft appearance, Jimin was stronger than anyone Yoongi had ever met.

“He has nowhere to stay and I thought we could roll out the futon Hoseok normally uses and lay it out in the studio so he has privacy for a while and…and I just don’t want him back on the streets.”

Jimin hid his face on Yoongi’s shoulder and he couldn’t help but place a kiss on the side of his head. The pink hair was really something, Yoongi thought as he ran a hand through the light colored locks of hair.

“He can stay as long as he doesn’t touch any of my instruments.”

The strange thing was that Jeongguk had somehow seemed to integrate himself into their lives as if he had always been a part of it. The first month was tense, for him and Yoongi that is, as they tried to figure each other out but Jimin took it in stride and treated him as if they had known each other their entire lives. It wasn’t long before Jeongguk was given a job at a convenience store not even a 10 minute walk from the apartment from a friend of a friend of Jimin’s and it had taken even less time for Yoongi to have learned that the kid had an ear for music.

His musical background and voice had gotten him to be invited to some of the nights Namjoon and Hoseok would cram into Yoongi’s small studio. He would actively play a role in creating music and even lent his voice for songs. Seokjin and Jimin would eventually peel themselves away from whatever movie or video game they had focused on that day and would join in on the activities.

It wasn’t until Namjoon’s cousin from Daegu came to visit, when the warm temperatures suddenly began to dip and the winds had picked up, that Jeongguk suddenly looked like a man with a goal. Kim Taehyung had waltzed in with fancy sunglasses pushing his bright red hair back from his tanned forehead and dressed head to toe in fashionable clothes that made their small apartment look like it wasn’t worthy of being in its presence.

Like how it was with every stranger, Jimin seemed to click with the kid and there were many times Yoongi had shuffled out of his room or had come home late from work to see the two on the couch, mugs in their hands and talking about anything that came to their minds. Yoongi often sat in his favorite armchair in the living room, not really participating but he listened and offered his company, often enough with his laptop in front of him.

Those were the times where he would see it the most.

The longing looks Jeongguk would send Taehyung, round eyes not being the least secretive and Taehyung slyly returning them, a knowing smile often on his lips before turning his attention back on Jimin.

Jeongguk would also bring back small things from his job for him as if that was some part of his courting ritual.

Even though he hid it by bringing things for everyone, Yoongi lost count of the times he grumbled out how he hated strawberry milk while Taehyung would squeal in joy at being handed one, Jeongguk always looked extremely satisfied at the thought of having provided the other with something he desired.

Yoongi had mentioned it to Jimin one night, just as his eyes were fluttering to a close and his hand went to turn off the lamplight, Yoongi turned to him and said, “Is Jeongguk interested in Taehyung?”

Jimin snorted, turning the light off and crawling over so that he could burrow into Yoongi’s side.

“You’d have to be blind to not see that he’s infatuated with him.”

Grabbing Yoongi’s hand and placing it on his head, Yoongi began carding his fingers through the now bright orange hair that was slowly disappearing and ignored the sound of pleasure coming from below him.

“Shouldn’t we…I dunno, talk to him?”

Jimin looked up at him and there was something in his eyes that made Yoongi get the impression that he was laughing at him.

“What? You want us to give a 19 year old “the talk?” Because I think I wouldn’t last two minutes without laughing if I saw your face while you tell him to at least make sure to wear a condom.”

Jimin kissed the pout away, the one he hadn’t even realized he had on. Placing his forearms on Yoongi’s chest, Jimin cocked his head to the side and smiled up at him.

“Jeongguk knows what he’s doing hyung, don’t worry. He’s gotten to the point where he trusts us both enough that if he needed to talk to us, he would.”

Yoongi looked at him for a good couple of seconds before wrapping a leg over Jimin’s body and rolling them over.

“More like he trusts you. He still flinches whenever my tone goes higher than normal as if I’ve ever done anything to him. Damn brat.”

The giggle that came out of Jimin caused something warm to brew in the pit of his stomach; either the noise or the way his eyes always closed into those half crescents or how his hands covered his mouth, he didn’t know what but it drove him over the moon.

“Trust me, Jeongguk trusts you with his life. You’re just a little bit difficult to open up to. I’ll make sure to direct him over to you if he needs help with his pining.”

The dark look that washed over his face was enough for Jimin to laugh, grabbing hold of him when he noticed Yoongi was going to move away.

Yoongi hadn’t brought the subject up anymore after that. The two continued on in what appeared to be a tug of war, neither one choosing to meet in the middle.

It wasn’t until one day he had woken up to a strange noise outside their door. He turned over to look at Jimin who had rolled on over to the edge of the bed, fan blowing at his face as if there hadn’t been a warning of a severe snowstorm in a couple of days. He winced when his feet touched the cold ground and once he had his slippers on, he peeked from behind his door to see if he could spot anything.

There was suddenly a loud clatter from the kitchen; the plates they had left in the sink were making too much noise and what the hell? It was four in the God damn morning. He had work to go to in three hours-

His hand stopped mid-way into trying to give any relief to his itchy eye and felt the back of his neck prickle in embarrassment.

Taehyung sat on top of the kitchen counter, limbs tightly wrapped around Jeongguk as if his life depended on it. He looked like he was an absolute wreck. His head was thrown back, supported by the kitchen cabinets, his back arched and neck elongated so that Jeongguk had area to claim.

Jeongguk had somehow lost his shirt somewhere in the process and his pants were dangerously close to looking like they were going to meet the floor soon, with the only thing keeping them up were Taehyung’s legs wrapped around him.

His brain sputtered for a moment and suddenly remembered that his legs served a purpose, that he should turn back around and head over to his room so he could give them their privacy. Somehow, in those few seconds, he had locked eyes with Taehyung, even though it was for a split second, and what he saw in those eyes was something fierce.

Taehyung gripped Jeongguk harder without breaking eye contact and that only seemed to rev the younger even more. Jeongguk was so entranced that he hadn’t even noticed they had company but Yoongi had made himself scarce, trying hard to wipe away the image that seemed ingrained into his mind.

Jimin had asked him the next morning, still groggy from sleep and hair standing every other way, what had gotten into him that had made him scrub down the kitchen.

Namjoon had made a comment about it to him some time later, when snow fell in pounds and it covered the streets below them and Yoongi had walked the five steps it took him to be at the Kim household. Their tea was still steaming when Namjoon had inquired if there was something happening between Taehyung and Jeongguk. Yoongi laughed when Jin had groaned loudly from their bedroom and stalked over to Namjoon, one large hair curler holding his bangs back and a small hair straightener in his hand that always hissed.

Yoongi would never tell Seokjin to his face that he found him a little scary sometimes, he liked his teeth just where they sat thank you very much, but he couldn’t understand just how Namjoon could look at Seokjin like the man hung the moon while he was off in his tirades. Even now as Seokjin rambled on and on about how obvious it was that the two youngest members were obviously head over heels for each other, Namjoon was somehow blind to it and stared at him stupidly in love while Seokjin threw his hands up and looked at Yoongi as if he knew exactly what he was going through.

What Yoongi hadn’t expected was hearing Jeongguk say he was leaving. They were in the studio one day that was also a makeshift bedroom for him when suddenly Jeongguk had said he needed to speak with him.

“Taehyung asked me to go back to Daegu with him,” was how Jeongguk had decided to start the conversation.

Yoongi had felt his heart stutter at that because he knew exactly the answer that Jeongguk had given Taehyung. He knew that the kid was attached to his hip and wouldn’t let him go for anything in the world. So as the two stared at each other, there were many things that Yoongi wanted to say: _Be careful who you trust out there, be kind to each other and make sure you talk about even the smallest things. Keep your head up and fists higher and start buying clothes that aren’t white shirts and jeans._

“Our door is always open for you. Just know that.”

He couldn’t look at Jeongguk in the eye because even though he hadn’t been with them for more than a year, the kid had made his way under his skin and had wormed his way into his heart. Jimin had joked many times before how Jeongguk was their baby that they were raising except this baby always wore white t-shirts and timbs.

Yoongi hadn’t expected for Jeongguk to have flung himself on him and wrap his arms around his body so tight that the air seemed to have been stuck in his windpipe. Thumping his back sporadically, with his right arm being crushed under the 19 year olds weight, it took Jeongguk a good minute before he let him go, rubbing at his eye and passing off his sniffle as something that had been in the air.

“I just want to let you know just how grateful I am that you both took me in. I don’t know where I would have been had…had I stayed out there.”

Jeongguk scuffed the front part of his shoe on the floor and his knuckles were turning bone white from the amount of pressure he was putting on them. When he seemed to be waiting for Yoongi to say something, he looked up through his eyelashes and looked to be years younger.

“Have you told Jimin yet?”

The color seemed to slowly recede from his face at the mention of Jimin and the large gulp he took was audible in the small room.

“Actually, I was wondering if you could tell him?”

It ended up coming out as a question but Yoongi had already been shaking his head no in refusal.

“Nope. No way. You’ve reached the last level and you’re going to have to face the final boss yourself brat. Don’t include me in this one.”

Jimin had been just as surprised as him but both Yoongi and Jeongguk had thrown themselves at him the moment his face started becoming red and tears pooled in his eyes. He waved them off with a I’m fine guys, really and went to wipe them away when suddenly he had started wailing. Jeongguk hugged him tight, arms circling Jimin’s small frame and engulfing him onto his chest all the meanwhile Jeongguk looked at a Yoongi with a pleading expression.

Yoongi backed away and made sure to let him know he was on his own.

 

They had seen Jeongguk off at the train station, Jimin having held his hand the entire time until Yoongi had had to gently peel him off. Yoongi asked him if he knew where he was going to stay and what he was going to be doing over there for work. Jeongguk had jokingly said that he was going to be Taehyung’s sugar baby and then proceeded to cry out as Jimin pelted him with punches to his arms.

Jimin said his goodbyes to Taehyung and even though he was very serious about the threats that were to be true if anything ever happened to Jeongguk, Taehyung laughed heartedly and hugged Jimin goodbye. He promised that he would take care of him and with a wave and a final goodbye, the two of them were gone.

That night Jimin had gone to bed early, saying he was too tired and that he didn’t feel like doing much. All Yoongi had done was hold him as close as he could and was there whenever he was needed.

 

Winter became spring and spring brought Yoongi sudden inspiration. He was writing lyrics and creating music and recording them and he was actually happy with the outcomes instead of going back and fixing them. There were nights where Yoongi had woken Jimin up, asking him to lend his voice for certain parts and Jimin always stood up and blearily stared at the mic before opening his mouth and singing the lyrics Yoongi had handed to him.

When Jimin sang, Yoongi would remember just why he had decided to spend his entire life with him. The man before him had given him everything he has now: confidence, a home, happiness…and love. As Jimin held onto the headset, he poured the emotions needed for the song into his voice and gave it his all, no matter the fact that it was 4:45 in the morning and he had to be at work in 5 hours because he knew just how important this was to Yoongi. His voice melded perfectly with Jeongguk’s voice that had already been placed into the song and he knew that having mixed the two was going to be a perfect mix.

When the last guitar notes rang through the air, silence seemed to cover them like a blanket and they stared at each other.

“Was that what you needed?”

Jimin asked, eyes blinking owlishly and standing there in nothing but his boxers and mismatched socks. His hair was in complete disarray and, for whatever reason, Yoongi’s heart seemed to soar.

“That was everything and more.”

Yoongi took him into his arms and tried to make sure that Jimin knew just how appreciated he was. They had stumbled into their room and fallen into their bed in a mess of laughter and kisses and roaming hands. He enjoyed hearing Jimin’s laugh ringing as they fumbled in their eagerness, as if this was the first time they were together all over again and the groan that escaped his lips when Yoongi seemed to hit a peculiar spot.

It’s like making music, Yoongi thought. All these sounds that he could make happen with just the slightest touch and the softest kiss and the lightest stroke of a hand, could suddenly have Jimin arching like a bow and all Yoongi could think of was how he could never live without him in his life.

“Jimin?”

Jimin looked down at him, eyes seeming hazy and in complete euphoria, and Yoongi couldn’t help but chuckle, kissing the purpling bruise on the side of his hip. He had hit his hip for the thousandth time on the edge of their kitchen table, the very one that Jimin had brought back with him saying how someone had thrown away a perfectly good table.

“You know I love you right?”

For a moment, the haze seemed to lift and Jimin stared at him, wondering what the hell had gotten into him. His thumb rubbed the side of Yoongi’s cheek for a moment before he carded his fingers through Yoongi’s freshly dyed mint green hair and gave him a smile that never ceased to not wreck him.

“I know but I don’t mind hearing it again.”

Yoongi made sure to let him know over and over again.


End file.
